Weirdos
by SushiwithBlood
Summary: Ness notices that everyday Paula follows him. He tells Lucas to try to avoid Paula for him. FYI: NessxLucas. A little bit of lemons but ruined it. Rated M for a reason.


**Physic**** Star: **This story has a character I dislike the most. Why? You'll see.

* * *

"_Knock Knock"_

"Who's there?" A voice called, walking to the door.

"It's me, your boyfriend." he answered. The voice opened the door.

"Hi Ness!"

"Hi Lucas." Lucas looked at Ness. He didn't seem to look very normal.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is why I came to your house." Lucas let Ness inside.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

"Then what is it?"

"You know Paula, right?" Lucas nodded.

"I know her."

"Well... she's been following me and whenever I turn around, she stops and looks away. Do you think she likes me?"

"Of course she does." Ness face palmed.

"I don't even like her...!"

"I think she's trying to take me away and try to get you!"

"**NOOOOO! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU! NOT HER!**" Ness yelled on top of his lungs.

"Just ignore her then." Lucas suggested.

* * *

The next day, Ness and Lucas walked to school together. They arrived and went to their classroom. Lucas pointed out that Paula is sitting at her table, writing an note.

"Do you think that the note she's writing is for you?" Lucas whispered to Ness.

"It depends.." he answered.

Paula finished writing her note and checked if Ness is around. She stood up and walked over to Ness.

"Here!" Paula gave the note to Ness, blushing. Lucas looked annoyed. Ness grabbed the note and read it. It said:

_Dear Ness,_

_I have something to confess since we first met. Every time I look at you, I feel very nervous and weird. So I think I like you. More than as a friend. I want to be your boyfriend. Not because you saved me, I think you're attractive. I want to help you. I want to be with you. Can you go out with me?_

_ -Paula xoxo_

Ness read the note. He looked very bored and didn't really care about her feelings. He went to the trash can and threw the note away like he never read the note. Lucas looked very annoyed at what Paula did.

"Something wrong, Lucas?" Ness asked.

"..."

"Lucas~..."

"..."

"**...LUCAS JUST ANSWER ME!**" The whole class looked at him. Paula blushed. Claus and Ninten burst out laughing. Lucas just stood there.

"..." Ness sighed.

"Are you mad?"

"I guess.." Lucas mumbled. Ness smiled.

"Don't worry, Lucas! Remember I said that I will always be on your side!" Lucas blushed at what Ness said and walked to his seat.

* * *

During lunch time, Paula didn't hang out with her friends. She sat near where the group of boys always play around and talk loud at lunch. She even blushed more when she saw Ness eating and laughing at the same time.

"**PFFFF-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! GOOD ONE, CLAUS!**" Lucas laughed too loud.

"See Ninten? I told you I have some sense of humor!" Claus proved to Ninten. Ninten just frown a bit.

"Woah Lucas. Don't get too crazy." Ness calmed Lucas down. Ness notices that Paula is right next to him.

"Um..hi...?" Ness said to Paula. Paula blushed.**  
**

"..H-hi..." she answered. The boys stopped their laughter. There was a silence between Ness and Paula and the boys.

"...Awkward moment!" Ness blurted out and the boys start to laugh. Paula blushed more.

"Ness, I see that Paula has a crush on you!" Jeff stated.

"**OH HELL NO! I LOVE LUCAS NO MATTER WHAT! BELIEVE IT!**" Ness yelled. Paula looked heart-broken. Lucas blushed.

"Did you watch Naruto or what..?" Tony asked Ness, drinking his chocolate milk.

"I guess I did..." Ness ate his pizza.

"C-can I ask you g-guys something?" Lucas asked. The boys nodded. Paula just listens to their conversation.

"How about we plan for a guy's night at my house?" The boys looked surprised.

"**THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! WHEN WE SLEEP, I'D BE HUGGING MY CUDDLY LUCAS AND HE'D BE LIKE 'YOU'RE SO WARM, NESSIE~!' THEN WE KISS AND WE WOULD-**" Ness got interrupted by Claus.

"Paula looks mad..." The boys looked at Paula. Paula's eyes looked watery.

"**WHO CARES! SO WHEN'S THE GUY'S** **NIGHT?**" Ninten asked, exited.

"Hmm...**LET'S SAY TONIGHT!**" The boys screamed like they were at the gym, not behaving well.

* * *

After school, before the boys walked home together, Paula grabbed Ness' arm. Ness tried to let go. The boys stopped walking.

"You and Lucas are coming with **ME.**" Paula had a death glare. Jeff, Tony, Claus, Ninten, Lucas and Ness looked worried by her death look.

"Umm...okay then.. we'll meet at 4:00, guys!" Paula grabbed both Ness and Lucas to her house, then to her room. She locked the door.

"Ness..." Paula started off.

"Yeah?" he answered. Lucas worried.

"Why do you always be with Lucas?"

"Because he's cuter than you." Paula grabbed Lucas in her closet and dared him to wear a school girl's outfit and a pink ribbon. After Lucas did what Paula said, he got out, blushing. Ness fell over a nosebleed. Paula became angry and slapped Ness on the cheek.

"You like that girly slap?! Then how about this?!" Paula pulled up her dress. Ness didn't do a thing and continued looking at Lucas. Paula became more angrier. She stripped off her panties and showed Ness. Ness didn't care and got used to looking at girl's private since he had to help his little sister, Tracy, to take a bath. Ness put his hand on Lucas' skirt.

"Uhh... Ness?" Lucas asked, blushing slightly.

"Heehee..." Ness pulled up the Lucas, nosebleeded from under the skirt. Lucas quickly covered it from Paula getting angrier.

"**WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME, NESS!? THAT'S IT!**" Paula kissed Ness in the lips. Ness pushed her away and he saw Lucas' hands filled with fire. Ness ran to Lucas and hugged him and whispered,

"I'll wash my mouth don't worry, just use PK Fire on her, **NOW!**"

"**PK FIRE!**" Lucas put fire on Paula and the two boys ran out of her house, carrying Lucas' regular clothes in their arms.

* * *

_**SLAM!**_

"**WE'RE BACK AND READY FOR GUY'S NIGHT!**" Ness opened the door, letting Lucas inside. The boys looked shocked.

"Lucas why do have a school girls-" Claus got interrupted by Lucas.

"**DON'T EVEN ASK.**"

The six boys did their guy's night and partied all night until they fell asleep. Ness hugged and squeezed Lucas while sleeping. Ness did expect that during lunch. He still saw Lucas wearing the skirt. He gently pulled down Lucas' boxers. '_I just love this!'_ Ness thought as he stroked Lucas' member. Lucas woke up.

"A-agh!" Lucas moaned softly. "I'm t-trying to sleep h-here.." Lucas stated, noticing his boxers are stripped off. He blushed madly and immediately pulled them back up. Ness sighed and didn't get Lucas to cum.

"There's always a next time... or not..!" Ness said to himself, stroking Lucas' hair which enjoyed the touch of the strokes.

* * *

**Physic Star:** Did you finally notice who I dislike? It's Paula. I hate her. It's that obvious for some of you. (Or not!) Maybe just maybe! Review please!


End file.
